The computing age has dramatically affected the consumer knowledge base which, in turn, requires device and application providers to provide user-friendly and rich application functionality. Collaboration or content management systems provide a natural place to share ideas and information due in part to access and management abilities offered to multiple users, rich customization options, and a lightweight collaborative environment. However, a general problem pertains to reducing the amount of data sent to a web page during a navigation operation. One solution uses data compression and non-navigation operations, requiring a client to request specific data changes. Unfortunately, disadvantages of such a technique include: a) a complete rewrite of a web page, b) each individual part of a page may update separately, which can be very expensive and inefficient, and c) page changes are not recorded in a browser history such that the back and forward buttons or other navigation features do not operate as expected.